It is desirable that certain chairs have movement in selected portions. The typical chair with movement is a rocking chair. For many persons, a rocking chair has too much movement. It is desirable to have a limited amount of movement without the movement which accompanies a rocking chair. United States Letters Pat. No. 3,815,955, issued June 11, 1974, to Charles A. Gibilterra, entitled, "Chair Construction" discloses a chair which has movement in its seat and in its back. The movement of the seat is independant of the movement of the back. The Gibilterra construction allows movement in different directions for the seat and the back. It has been found that it is desirable to provide a chair construction wherein the allowed movement in the chair allows the seat and the back to move together as a unit. In order to provide a feeling of stability for one seated in the chair, the movement of the seat and back is limited to a back and forth movement. There is no lateral movement in the seat and back, thereby eliminating any feeling of tipping of the chair while a person is seated in the chair.